Kendall, That's a Nice Name
by henderlust
Summary: "Please wake up, Kendall. You've been asleep for months now, and they've sent you to the part of the hospital where patients come to die. Try to wake up for me?" The one in which Logan is the nurse in charge of tending to the near-death patients and Kendall is a comatose patient sent to his wing of the hospital. Will Kendall wake up before the hospital gives up on him?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- **"Please wake up, Kendall. You've been asleep for months now, and they've sent you to the part of the hospital where patients come to die. Try to wake up for me?" The one in which Logan is the nurse in charge of tending to the near-death patients and Kendall is a comatose patient sent to his wing of the hospital. Will Kendall wake up before the hospital gives up on him? (I suck at summaries. Read it please?)

**Pairing: **Logan/Kendall

**Rated: **M for language and future chapters

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything except for the plot!

Reviews are appreciated! :D

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Knight," Nurse Mitchell greeted, wheeling in his cart of assorted medicines and toiletries. Mr. Knight, as the nurse was supposed to refer to him by, didn't return his greeting. "They got you on this new stuff. It's stronger and supposed to wake you up sooner, or so they say."

Nurse Mitchell, more well known as Logan, injected the patient's new (and improved, as the doctor had told him, although Logan doubted this would help-just like the last 20-something medicines didn't) prescription in through his IV tube.

The dark haired boy tried not to let his eyes linger on the sleeping man's blonde tresses that looked so _so_ soft, not that he dared to touch them. He found himself wondering what color the patient's eyes were and what his voice sounded like and if he had dimples when he smiled or if his laugh was as cute as he imagined it or if his eyes would light up when he said Logan's na-

"Mitchell, hurry up! You have more patients to tend to!" he heard the all too familiar voice of his fifty-something year old boss, Mr. Anderson, yell. Always yelling, always angry. Logan couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. Come to think of it, Logan didn't recall ever seeing the older man so much as smile. Usually just smirks when he knew he'd scared Logan into doing something again. _The amount of bedpans I've changed preceding those smirks,_ Logan thought.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered. Logan took one last glance at the sleeping blonde before pushing his cart out the doorway.

Logan went about his job, making sure all of the patients took their medicine in some way, shape, or form.

"Hello again, Mrs. Collins." Logan tried to hide the annoyance in his voice because sure, he loved Mrs. Collins (she was a nice old lady, after all) but one could only take so much of her silly requests before they went mad. She was always ringing her little buzzer they had installed for when she needed something. "What do you need?"

"I just like your company, dear," she explained.

"Well, I like your company too, ma'am, but-"

"Would you mind sitting with me for a little while?" she asked. She looked at him with her pleading eyes, causing Logan to sit down in the chair by her bed. Mrs. C. told the best stories, though Logan wasn't sure how many of them were actually true. While surviving the second World War by fighting off the Nazi's with nothing but your bare hands sounded cool, there wasn't a huge chance of that actually happening-especially to an 11-year-old girl. But Logan listened anyway, because they shriveled old lady in front of him was a spectacular story teller, and as long as she was having fun, so was he.

Upon concluding her story about backpacking across Europe when she was in her early thirties ("my boobs were still perky and so was I!"), she shocked Logan with a question no one had yet asked him at the hospital, or well, ever.

"What's it like, Logan? Dying, I mean. Is it gonna hurt?"

Logan didn't know what dying was like-of course he didn't. But the elder in front of him only had weeks left, and Logan could imagine she was a bit scared.

"I, uh, I wouldn't know, ma'am. I'd assume it wouldn't. Why would God punish us while we're leaving?" He assumed that was as good of an answer as any. Logan didn't think too much about God or death or any of that, but he knew that Mrs. Collins was very religious, and he wouldn't dare upset her.

"I suppose."

"Try not to think too much about it. You got plenty of time left before you need to worry. In fact, don't worry. You're gonna end up in Heaven as a pretty little angel, looking down on your family, protecting them an' all," Logan promised.

"I hope so."

"I know so," Logan said. "Now, I need to get back to work. But thank you for the story, ma'am. I really liked it."

"Anytime, Logan. You be good now!"

"I will."

"God, Mr. Knight, you look so fragile," Logan observed. The younger boy had yet to wake up from his comatose state, but Logan talked to him anyway. After all, he did learn in school that sometimes the patients could hear you, even if they were in a coma. "If you can hear me, you'll be happy to know you get a cheeseburger today. Of course, it's ground up into a liquid, but- um, a cheeseburger's a cheeseburger, I guess. It's kinda funny, all this. I mean, you're only- what? 22? 23 years old? I just turned 24, and I'm spending my younger years feeding comatose patients through a tube. Don't get me wrong, Mr. Knight, I don't mind taking care of you. You're such a good listener." A chuckle. "But you, my friend, have spent the last few months sleeping. Lucky bastard."

Logan tried to pour the food down the patient's feeding tube.

"This seems to get harder every time we try this, Mr. Knight. I don't see why..." Logan trailed off. He noticed a clip board on the side table by his bed; the top of the page reading 'Patient: Kendall Knight.' "Kendall: that's a nice name. I like it. It suits you." He tried once again to get the food down Kendall's throat.

"My boss told me that you got in a car accident that injured your spinal column, or something like that. He said that's why you're sleeping right now. He also said you might not wake up," Logan explained. He took a deep breath. "I don't believe him. You gotta wake up, Mr. Kni- er, Kendall. I'd be really sad if you were asleep for the rest of your life. I'm sure your family would be sad, too. Your mom came by and visited you the other day. She said you smiled at her. That was nice of you. I wish you'd smile at m- Swallow your damn lunch, Kendall! .. Th-there ya go.. Anyways. Maybe this new medicine they gotcha on will help a little. It's supposed to, like, jump start your brain waves or something. It's got like caffeine in it and stuff. I suggested we feed you some Mountain Dew or something, but I guess that was a 'dumb idea' on my part."

Logan finished feeding Kendall and went on to change his sheets and brush his teeth before fixing up the cart again.

"Please wake up, Kendall. You've been asleep for months now, and they've sent you to the part of the hospital where patients come to die. Try to wake up for me?" Logan waited for something: a twitch, a smile, anything. He always waited a couple extra seconds before he left Mr. Kni- Kendall's room just in case. Kendall never did anything, but that didn't mean Logan couldn't hope. He had to wake up sometime, didn't he?

Logan knew the answer to that, and no, he didn't have to wake up. He couldn't help but feel some weird emotional pull towards the boy. Logan knew he wasn't awake-hell, he probably won't even wake up in the near future-but he had to keep trying.

"Bye, Kendall! See you around dinner time! I'll letcha in on a little secret.. Tonight you're getting mashed potatoes!" Logan exclaimed. "Well, blended in your case."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary- **"Please wake up, Kendall. You've been asleep for months now, and they've sent you to the part of the hospital where patients come to die. Try to wake up for me?" The one in which Logan is the nurse in charge of tending to the near-death patients and Kendall is a comatose patient sent to his wing of the hospital. Will Kendall wake up before the hospital gives up on him? (I suck at summaries. Read it please?)

**Pairing: **Logan/Kendall (and really adorable Jagan friendship in this chapter. yay!)

**Rated: **M for language and future chapters

Reviews are appreciated! And sorry I'm shit at updating. :\ I just like to perfect chapters before I post them!

* * *

"_Last week on Keeping Up With The Kardashians_," the TV blared. Logan hurried to transfer his popcorn from the bag to his special 'TV watching bowl.'

"James! JAMES," he called to his roommate. Last he'd checked, James was in the shower, but he didn't plan on letting him miss The Kardashians. "JAAAAAAAAAAAMES."

"CALM YOUR TITS, LOGAN, I'M COMING," James roared. James entered the room, hair sopping wet, and a towel around his shoulders. He plopped down next to Logan and grabbed a handful of his popcorn, popping a couple kernels in his mouth. "Aw, dude! What the fuck is this?"

"Language!" Logan warned.

"Sorry. What the_ heck_ is this?" he asked again.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no butter on this!"

"I'm sorry?" Logan stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"_Plain_ popcorn? What kind of fu- messed up world do we live in? Who likes plain popcorn? It's like it's naked. This is a disgrace," James ranted. He wiped his hands on his pants (realizing soon it was for no reason; there was no butter on his hands) and ran them through his hair.

"I guess I bought the wrong kind, man. I'm sorry."

"Curse you, Orville Reddenbacher, and your similarly labeled packages!" He shook his fist at the ceiling dramatically.

"James, calm down," Logan urged. Part of him wanted the larger boy to turn a more natural shade of pink, but mostly he just wanted to hear the show.

"God, Kim is such a bitch," James mumbled, mouth full of the tasteless popcorn. Something was better than nothing, right?

"You take that back!" Logan screamed, averting his attention from the screen long enough to glare at James. "Kim is a saint!"

"And that's why she's pregnant," James joked.

"You asshole!" Logan threw his handful of popcorn at the smirking guy sitting next to him.

"Everyone knows Kylie's the hottest."

"Kylie's like 16!"

"And?"

"You're such a perv." Logan threw some more kernels at James.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" he challenged. Logan practically jumped on James's lap and started messing up his almost-dry hair. "That's it? A bad hair...night? Ooooo, I'm so scared!"

Then Logan did it.

He pouted and stared at James with the dreaded puppy-dog eyes. Logan had all but mastered the art of guilting his friends into things by whipping out those bad boys.

"No, Logan, not the-"

"But, James..." He stuck out his lip just a little further.

"Fine, whatever. Kim's a saint," James complied.

"Yeah she is!" Logan kissed James swiftly on the cheek and fell back into his spot on the couch.

"Ugh, god. You're so gay," James mocked, wiping the invisible slobber Logan left on his cheek.

"I get it from you," Logan retorted.

"Yeah, whatever," James huffed. "How was work today?"

"Like you care."

"I do! Did you Knight in shining armor wake up yet?"

"No, not yet, but I did learn that his first name is Kendall," Logan explained. "The doctors say if he doesn't wake up soon, he might not wake up at all." Kendall_ needed_ to wake up soon; Logan didn't want to go forever without hearing his voice.

"Aw, jeez, man- I'm sorry."

"S'not that big a deal, James. I don't even know him. I'm used to people dying and stuff. I don't get attached to patients for that reason," Logan explained. That was a lie. Logan always broke down when one of the patients he took care of died. He always did-it was just how he worked. He wasn't quite sure why he took this job in the first place because yeah, it paid well, but if he was emotionally scarred...was it even worth it?

"What about Miss Olivia? Or Mrs. Johansen? And how about Mr. Potter-" Logan cringed. Mr. Potter was Logan's favorite patient. He told Logan all about his family and he always gave him a lecture about how smoking's bad ("It may look cool in the movies and stuff, kiddo, but lemme tell ya, you'll only end up like me.") and that Logan couldn't have sex until he was married ("Y'might catch the herpes or something otherwise. S'punishment from God."). He died a couple months ago from lung cancer in his sleep. Logan had to take the rest of the day off just to collect himself.

"It- They don't matter."

"Log-"

"He'll just be another name added to the list."

"No, Logie-"

"Don't call me that."

"-I know you like this guy and everything. You can admit it."

"I d-don't l-like him," Logan interjected. "Hell, I don't even know him."

"You like him."

"No, I d-"

"Anyway, you and I both know you don't want him to leave any time soon," James said.

"Well, of course I don't! What kind of terrible person would I be if I wanted him-or anyone to die?"

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever."

"I didn't mean to upset you," James whispered.

"Whatever," Logan said. "I'm, uh, I'm not up for Kardashians tonight. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Yeah, I think I'll call it a night."

And so they went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- **"Please wake up, Kendall. You've been asleep for months now, and they've sent you to the part of the hospital where patients come to die. Try to wake up for me?" The one in which Logan is the nurse in charge of tending to the near-death patients and Kendall is a comatose patient sent to his wing of the hospital. Will Kendall wake up before the hospital gives up on him? (I suck at summaries. Read it please?)

**Pairing: **Logan/Kendall (and socially awkward Jagan in this chapter! woo!)

**Rated: **M for language and future chapters

Reviews are appreciated! I really like criticism! tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong! :) And sorry I'm shit at updating. :\ I just like to perfect chapters before I post them!

Alright, I don't think I'll be updating for a little while (like maybe two weeks?) I'm sorry. :( [If ya'll see any typos, tell me!) Sorry for the dumbass ending.

Everything in italics is what Logan's thinking, if that wasn't already clear.

LOVE YOU ALL

* * *

"Mitchell!" Mr. Anderson greeted. _Hello to you too._

"Yes?" Logan responded.

"Here's your invitation." He handed Logan a small red and green piece of paper with some dates and times for their annual Christmas party. "Bring a date, if ya want. Try to keep the gayness to a minimum though. You know how the old people get around fags." _Yeah, 'cause they're the problem._

Logan tried not to cringe at his boss' choice of words. "Whatever."_ Maybe I'll invite James. Then he can meet , well, see Kendall and meet Mrs. Collins and all the other patients._

Logan made his way to the office, putting the invitation in his wallet for safe keeping. He changed out of his street clothes and into his scrubs and filled his cart with all the necessary things.

"Kendall, I got you bacon and egg- Oh hi, Mrs. Knight!" Logan noticed the woman sitting across from Kendall.

"Hi, Logan, dear. How ya been?" she asked.

"I've been great. How about you?"

"Oh, y'know, as good as you can be when your son's in a coma."

"Oh, right.. I- Uh, I'm sorry.." Logan tried.

"No, honey, it's fine. We're going away for the holidays, and I wanted to say goodbye to Kendall before we had to leave," she explained.

"The rest of the family didn't want to come?" Logan inquired.

"It makes them sad to see him so lifeless.." she said.

"Yeah, it makes me sad, too." Logan went on to feed Kendall through his special tube and simultaneously talk to his mother. "We got him on some medicine. Maybe this one will help with something."

"Yeah," she sighed. Logan could tell she wasn't too optimistic about it. He couldn't blame her; he wasn't too sure about it all either.

"We'll be having our annual Christmas Eve party, and the patients'll probably come in and say hi to Kendall: wish him a Merry Christmas and all that. They like talking to him-he's good at listening. They like to think that he can hear them. Because, well, maybe he can," Logan said, his voice getting smaller as he said the last part. He smiled at Mrs. Knight. She didn't reply. Instead she just looked at her son, her eyes filling with tears.

"He's not g-gonna wake up, i-is he?" she choked out, not making eye contact with Logan. The tears spilled down her cheeks.

"No, Mrs. Knight, please don't cry!" Logan pleaded. He ran to her side and wrapped his arm around her. "He'll wake up! Of course he will." Logan said it to reassure himself just as much as to reassure the crying woman in front of him.

"It's been so long..."

"I know it has. But that just means he's trying to find his way back. That car accident sent him far away. His journey back's just taking extra long," Logan explained. He squeezed her a little tighter.

"I-I suppose," she breathed.

"You just gotta be optimistic."

Mrs. Knight checked the time on her phone and quickly grabbed her things. "I have to go! Plane leaves in a few hours and I'm sure the boys aren't even up yet," she said. Logan chuckled.

"Have fun on your trip!"

"Take good care of my son, Logan," Mrs. Knight pleaded, her voice as serious as ever.

"I will, Mrs. Knight," he promised. She grabbed her purse and scurried out the door. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, dear!" she hollered back.

* * *

"James, there's this- Are you even listening to me?" Logan looked up to see James engulfed in a Playboy (the gay edition, of course). _Whore._ James looked up from his magazine, bright red in the face, and cleared his throat.

"Hmm? Yeah- Yeah, I'm listening. Go on," he squeaked.

"Well, there's this Christmas party we have at work every year-we have cookies and presents for the patients and stuff-and my boss said I could bring someone and-" Logan was cut off with James' lips at his neck from behind and his arms around Logan's chest.

"Do you want me to be your date, Logie?" he asked, his voice an octave lower than usual. If there was anything James was good at, it was pretending to seduce Logan. They teased each other like this all the time.

"Get your dick out of my ass, Diamond. I just thought it'd be cool for you to come meet everyone," Logan explained._ And I didn't want to show up without someone pretty at my side,_ he added to himself. James stepped away from Logan and smiled.

"I'd love to."

"Yay! I'll put it on the calendar," Logan said.

"Since this is a date, does that mean we can end it like I end all my other dates?" James inquired.

"How do you end every other date?" Logan asked with mock enthusiasm. He already knew how James ended his dates-he could always hear him and his guy-of-the-night moaning and groaning all night long. Apparently $950 a month gets you thin walls.

And James was behind him again.

"Let me make love to you, Logie Bear," James whispered.

"No."

"You don't know what you're missing out on."

"I think I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary- **"Please wake up, Kendall. You've been asleep for months now, and they've sent you to the part of the hospital where patients come to die. Try to wake up for me?" The one in which Logan is the nurse in charge of tending to the near-death patients and Kendall is a comatose patient sent to his wing of the hospital. Will Kendall wake up before the hospital gives up on him? (I suck at summaries. Read it please?)

**Pairing: **Logan/Kendall (more Jagan fluff idk what i'm doing)

**Warnings:** For this chapter: just swearing oops

**Rated: **M for language and future chapters

This chapter is shitty, sad, and late. Sorry ya'll! I know I said I'd post it last weekend but I had to write a book report for school... And I rewrote this chapter like three times, and I still hate it. But I had my official proofreader it read it (thanks, Mela!) and she said I should post this one, so I am. :) Sorry it's so long! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews (good and especially bad) are very much appreciated! Love the criticism!

_**BY THE WAY I CHANGED IT TO SHOW!VERSE BECAUSE APPARENTLY YOU CAN'T USE THE REAL PEOPLE ON THIS SITE AND I DON'T WANT MY ACCOUNT DELETED. **_

* * *

"Jaaaaaaaaaames."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" James called back.

"We gotta go! I'm supposed to get there early and, like, set up or something," Logan explained. He heard the sound of James' footsteps coming down the hall, a faint 'fuck' being muttered as he—yet again—runs into the corner of their side table next to the couch.

"Do I look okay?"

Logan rolled his eyes and turned around to face the boy. He was wearing a black tuxedo (probably brand new) with an undone bow tie around his neck.

"I said we were going to a Christmas party, not auditioning to be the next James Bond," Logan joked. He would never admit it, but James looked absolutely stunning.

Ignoring him, James fumbled with his bow tie. "I don't know how to tie this..."

"C'mere." Logan's short fingers worked to tie the bow tie as perfect as they could. "There."

"Thank you." James fixed his hair in the mirror that he hung on the wall last month ("How am I supposed to know how I look before I leave if there's no mirror here?"). He turned to face Logan and flashed him his signature grin. "Do I look okay?"

"You'll be the prettiest one there," Logan assured. He absentmindedly tugged on his lame Christmas sweater his grandma made him last year. James took in Logan's appearance.

"Awww, doesn't someone look cute?"

"Shut up."

"But seriously, you look adorable. If Kendall wakes up tonight, he'll take you right on his hospital bed."

"James!"

"Unless you prefer being on top."

"James-"

"Yeah, you're right. You are more of a bottom, aren'cha?" James observed.

"Shut up." Logan pouted as he grabbed his keys, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"My cute little submissive Logie Bear," he heard James mutter.

"'My cute little submissive Logie Bear,'" Logan mocked. He pressed the down arrow for the elevator.

"Aw, baby, don't be like that," James said.

"Baby?" Logan questioned. They stepped into the elevator car and James pressed the 'Level 1' button. The doors closed and an instrumental version of Call Me Maybe played through the speakers.

"Well you _are _my date."

"Technically, you're _my _date," Logan retorted.

"Well, I'm not sure what kind of sick person brings their best friend on a date to his workplace to meet the love of his life."

"He isn't the love of my life."

"Yes he is." The elevator stopped on their floor and they got out.

"No," Logan replied through grit teeth. "He isn't.

"Ye-"

"Drop it," he replied harshly.

"Hey. Don't be mean," James said. He gingerly took Logan's hand and kissed his knuckles, just barely brushing his lips against the soft skin—something he knew that calmed Logan down. He doesn't remember how he found this out, but he was glad he did. Logan apologized for his actions before getting into the cab James had called before they left the apartment. "Alright, now who should I avoid at this party?"

"Huh?" Logan turned towards James, his face full of confusion.

"Oh, come on, Loges. You know how old people are. People like us are sinners in their book. So tell me! Who's gonna hate the worthless faggot that is James Diamond?" he asked. The way he described himself sounded so horrible, but the way he said it made it sound like a compliment. James adjusted his bow tie once more and smiled.

"You aren't a worthless fa- Gah, I can't even say it. Don't call yourself that," Logan said. "But, the only person who you—and I—should avoid is my boss, and sadly we'll have to talk to him at some point. All the patients are very accepting, as far as I know. Must be some end-of-life-forgiveness thing."

"Or they're good people," James replied.

"Yeah," Logan concluded. "Yeah, they are."

"We're here," the cab driver announced. Logan pulled out his wallet, quickly paid the man and exited the car behind James.

"Alright, now act like a decent human being, just for one night. Okay?" Logan begged. It's not that James wasn't a good person, he was. He just had a tendency to come off a little cocky and he was strongly opinionated. Logan's first time meeting James, they ended up getting in a heated discussion over whether it was better to microwave their oatmeal or put it on the stove.

"I'm always a decent human being, Logie Bear."

"No, James, I'm serious. Thankfully there won't be any alcohol there, so we don't have to worry about that..." Logan trailed off. He went on to mutter to himself, something he usually did when he was nervous.

"Don't be nervous, babe, I'll be good," James soothed.

"Stop calling me 'babe,'" Logan pleaded.

"Can't call ya Logie, can't call ya babe. What do you expect me to call ya?" They turned the corner and walked towards the elevators.

"Call me Nurse Mitchell," Logan mused. Logan pushed the up arrow for the elevator.

"Role play. Kinky. .. I like it."

"I really am a nurse, you idiot."

"Idiot? That's the best insult you could come up with?" James laughed. They stepped into the elevator and Logan quickly selected the designated floor.

"I-"

"Say a naughty word, Logan. Just this once," James said. "Nobody's gonna hear."

"N-no."

"What if I kick you in the shins?" James wondered aloud.

"I'd cry."

James sighed as the elevator dinged, signaling they were on their floor.

"Mitchell! Come help me set up plates of food for the patients!" Mr. Anderson ordered. Logan had barely stepped out of the elevator before his boss started barking orders.

"Sure thing," Logan answered. He took James' hand and led him to the kitchen area. "Help me?" James rolled his eyes and washed his hands in the sink.

"What are we doing?"

"We're putting a couple cookies and stuff on these Christmas plates, and bringing them to the patients. After that, we can converse with them about stuff."

"Sounds...fun, actually. I like old people," James confessed. They both put on latex gloves ("Why do we have to do all this germ-free stuff? They're gonna die soon anyway." "JAMES.") and set to work. James would grab a few cookies: sugar, peanut butter, chocolate chip, etc. and put them on the plate. Then Logan would wrap a pretty ribbon around the plate and attach a little handwritten note he wrote a few days before. They all said 'Merry Christmas' and had a cute little drawing of a snowman in the corner.

"Did you draw that?" James asked upon seeing a snowman on one of the cards he picked up.

Logan suddenly got embarrassed. His face turned a pale pink. "Y-yeah. They aren't very good, but-"

"Nonsense! I think they're adorable," James promised. "Kind of like you when your ears get all pink." He tickled the place right behind Logan's ear, causing him to squeal.

"Stop flirting with me, butt face."

"Fine, asshole." James took his hand away, winked, and went back to putting cookies on the plates.

"Jaaaaames, don't swear! We're in the place of God!" Logan exclaimed sarcastically, putting a hand over his heart as if it physically pained him.

"We're in a hospital."

"...Still."

James threw a gingerbread man's leg in Logan's direction, missing him by a mile.

"You missed!" Logan teased. He snapped off an arm from the same cookie and threw it at James' arm and...missed. "Drat."

"Well now I know why neither of us play football," James sighed.

"We suck."

* * *

"I think you should get gauges in your ears," James observed. "Don't you think Logan should get gauges, Mrs. Collins?"

"What are gauges?" The elderly woman asked.

"They're sort of like earrings," Logan explained. "But bigger."

"I don't like earrings on boys," Mrs. Collins told James. She turned to Logan. "Don't get those gauge things he's talking about."

"I won't, ma'am," Logan said. He leaned in close and whispered, "I don't listen to James very much." That caused Mrs. Collins to chuckle.

"It's probably for the best," she whispered back.

"Hey!" James interjected. "I happen to be a very wise young man."

"Not when it comes to jewelry," Mrs. Collins teased. She gave James a once over. "But you're one hell of a dresser!"

"Thank you, Mrs. C!" James adjusted his bow tie and smirked.

"As much as we'd love to stay and chat, we have to get to the other patients," Logan sighed. Mrs. Collin's face fell at Logan's words. "Buuuuuut, word on the street is Mr. Frederickson next door wants to come say hello!"

"How do you know?" she inquired.

"He told us," James said bluntly.

As if on cue (or maybe he was listening in), Mr. Frederickson walked through the door of Mrs. Collins' room with a huge smile on his face (and a heart shape cookie Logan had made for the occasion).

"Hey there, beautiful," the old man greeted. He winked at the woman his words were aimed at.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone..." Logan said. "Have fun you guys!"

"But not too much fun," James teased. Logan rushed him out the door and closed it behind them.

"Can old people have sex?"

"JAMES!"

"Or would that, like, kill them- DON'T HIT ME," James protested. Logan smirked. "It's Christmas."

"Not technic-"

"It's fucking Christmas."

"Language!"

"It's Christmas, Logie B-"

"Don't say it. Please."

"So when can I meet lover boy?" James asked, changing the subject.

"Right...now." Logan opened the door to reveal a sleeping Kendall. "Hey, Kendall! Merry Christmas!"

James smiled.

"This is my friend James. I think I told you about him before," Logan went on.

"Can he hear us?" James asked. Logan shrugged and pushed James a little closer to the bed. "Hey, Kendall. I've heard lots 'bout you. Logan never shuts up about y-"

"James!"

"The way he described you doesn't do ya justice, man. You are gorgeous," James whispered.

"Are you really so desperate that you're hitting on a comatose patient?" Logan teased.

"You're in love with one," James scoffed.

"I am not!"

"Okaaaaaaa-"

"Mitchell! Get out here quick!" Mr. Anderson yelled. Logan rolled his eyes and wandered out into the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"It's Pauline!" Mr. Fredriksson exclaimed.

_Pauline?_

"Logan, come over here!" his boss called from the front desk.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Logan mumbled. He approached the desk and gave his boss a questioning look as if to say 'Well?'

"I got bad news, Logan," Mr. Anderson said. Logan could tell he was serious because he call him 'Logan.'

"What happened?"

"Uh- Well, Mrs. Collins...she- Well, she-"

"Spit it out!" Logan yelped.

"She died," he answered. Logan's body tensed.

"She _what?_"

"Frederickson said he was just chatting her up and she started choking and then she was coughing up blood," he explained.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening. It can't be..." Logan babbled. "Did you even _try_ to save her?"

"By the time I got there, sh-"

"So no. You heartless son-of-a-bitch!" Logan accused. He didn't even care that he had sworn in front of his boss.

"Logan-!"

"No. No! Out of all the heartless things you've done, _sir_, this is by far the worst."

"Logan, she was already dead when I got there! I couldn't do shit!"

"She had _weeks_ left!" Logan shouted, ignoring his boss' explanation.

"Sometimes God takes 'em early," he whispered.

"Well, he never takes the right ones," Logan spat. James peeked his head out the door of Kendall's room.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

Logan blew up. "NO! I AM NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT, JAMES. MRS. COLLINS DIED AND MR. FREDERICKSON WATCHED HER CHOKE TO DEATH AND KENDALL'S NOT GONNA WAKE UP AND I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS SHIT ANYMORE," Logan screamed. His face was bright red, as it often was when he got upset, and he refused to let his eyes meet James'.

"Logan, come on, let's go walk around a little bit-" James started.

"What's that gonna fix?" he yelled. A tear made its way down Logan's cheek.

"Stop yelling, Loges. Let's go. Come on." James took hold of Logan's hand and ushered him out the door.

They walked down the hallway until they reached the vending machine, the same one that Logan always bought a bag of Cheetos from around lunch time.

"J-J-James, M-Mrs. Collins d-d-died," he choked out. His tears came less frequently now, but they still stained his cheeks, and his eyes were red and puffy. James would have pointed out that Logan looked rather adorable when he cried, but he decided that now was not the time for his fake-flirting.

"I know, Logan. I'm so sorry." James wrapped his arm around Logan so he could cry into his armpit. As odd as it sounded, Logan cried a lot (not that he would admit it) and this was just standard protocol.

"Wh-what do I do?" Logan asked, though it came out sounding muffled and didn't make much sense.

"I- Uh, I don't know, buddy," James admitted.

"Why not?" Logan whined.

"I just don't," James replied, sadly. "You wanna go talk to Kendall?"

"Yeah."

James picked up Logan, a hand under his knees and another supporting his back; Logan instinctively wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"You swore."

"What?" Logan lifted his head to look at James.

"Earlier, by the front desk, you swore," James explained. Logan's eye bulged. "You said a naughty wooooooord-"

"No, I didn't!" Logan protested.

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't!"

"You di-"

"Okay, but don't tell anybody! Please," Logan begged. He shoved his face back into James' shoulder.

"Idunno... I might have to use it for blackmail or something," he teased.

"NO!"

"Calm down, I'm kidding," James said. He opened the door to Kendall's room—which proved to be challenging with a grown man in his arms—and brought Logan inside.

He hopped out of James' arms and ran to Kendall's side. "Kendall, I, uh- I got bad news. M-Mrs. Collins died a few minutes ago." He sniffled a little bit.

"Aw, Loges, don't start crying again," James pleaded. "It's gonna be okay."

Logan ignored him. "I won't go into detail, for your sake. But I did bring you a cookie," Logan said. "But James ate it."

"Sorry, bro," James apologized. Logan ran his hand through his now disheveled dark hair and rolled his eyes. He scooted closer to Kendall and grabbed his hand.

"Kendall, you aren't allowed to die. Okay? You have to wake up, and that needs to happen as soon as possible. They're probably gonna give up on you soon and I- That can't happen, okay? So if you're hearing me...somehow, could you wake up? For me? ...Like, right now?" Logan and James watched and waited for some sort of movement—a twitch, a smile, a nod, anything.

"Nothing. Of course," Logan sighed.

"Come on, Logan. We should get heading home," James said.

"No!" he interjected. "I wanna stay with Kendall."

"Babe, it's Christmas! Santa's coming tonight and if we aren't home soon he might not come..." James warned.

"James, I'm 24 years old. I don't believe in San-"

"Don't say it! If you say that, he won't come. And I _love _Santa."

"Wha- James, you're Jewish! You don't even celebrate Christmas- Why are you-"

"Santa makes a special exception for me."

"But-"

"So get up! I'll carry you back to the apartment if I have to!" James threatened.

"That's not much of a threat," Logan retorted. "I like being carried." James chuckled and picked Logan up by his knees and threw him over his shoulder.

"Like this?"

"N-no! Not like this!" Logan hit James repeatedly in the back. "J- James!"

"My cute little submissive Logie Bear."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I never do end-of-chapter author's notes but I just wanted to say that I've dealt with one major death, i guess, in my life, and I had no idea how to react-let alone how a normal person would act in this situation. So I'm really sorry Logan's reactions to Mrs. Colllins death are kinda stupid. Just bear with me, will ya? :) Don't stop reading if you thought this chapter was lame (it was and you have every right to think so). The next chapter will be good, I hope! And it certainly won't be as late! Thanks for reading! Remember to review! _**BY THE WAY I CHANGED IT TO SHOW!VERSE BECAUSE APPARENTLY YOU CAN'T USE THE REAL PEOPLE ON THIS SITE AND I DON'T WANT MY ACCOUNT DELETED. **_


End file.
